This invention relates to a dispenser wherein a plurality of items of varying sizes, such as plastic storage bags, are held together on a rotating axis within a mounting unit, for withdrawing a selection of different sized items.
Several types and sizes of like or complimentary items are often needed. As these items vary in both size and source, their proximity to the user might not be apparent or convenient. By creating a system wherein several types and sizes of like or complimentary items can be placed for easy extraction, this problem can be solved. For purposes of demonstration and illustration, the example of plastic storage bags is used. However, it should not be taken as the invention""s only use.
For example, disposable plastic storage bags are often provided in roll form or packed tightly side by side within a cardboard disposable box. Plastic storage bags come in varying sizes and the cardboard boxes which contain them, also have varying dimensions though they are typically rectangular or square in cross-sections. Disposable storage bags can be clear or colored, tie or zip lock. These bags are used for storing a multitude of food and non-food items. Many commercially available disposable cardboard boxes containing plastic bags provide a longitudinally extending slot. The slot is usually closed when the box is purchased and by tearing off a perforated cardboard section the user opens the slot. Storage bags are commercially available and are sold under various trademark and private label brands. There are some more permanent dispensers on the market with pre-set openings into which the box of bags is inserted. The dispenser can then be mounted in a convenient location.
It is a fact that these boxes differ in dimensions dependent on manufacturer, quantity, and bag size/type. A chaotic and sloppy storage problem is created when a particular household has storage bags, which are of various sizes contained in various sized boxes. Typically, these boxes are stacked on shelves or stuffed in drawers where they are difficult to access and generally create clutter.
Prior art describes fixed mounted units into which a roll might be inserted, for example paper towel.
Prior art is concerned with the problem of dispensing loose items, which are not contained within an overall disposable box structure that can be of various sizes. When products are put inside of a dispenser, which is specifically sized to contain the particular product being dispensed, it is thus not able to handle product variation.
The Tabor U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,530 is designed as device that can hold and dispense bags from various sized boxes. However, while it is designed to adjust to the size of the box, it dispenses only one size bag that is dependent on the contents of the inserted box.
Commonly, with the wide variety of some like items, such as plastic bags (i.e.: trash bags, storage bags, etc.), the size of the item varies widely as does the size of their containers. These prior art references do not provide to have multiple sized items dispensed from one convenient container. The present invention accomplishes this so that items of various sizes can be dispensed within a single device, located conveniently within the mounting system.
The present invention provides for a system in which: (a) holes on the dispenser interlock on the mounting unit allow for flush, compact shipping and display, and are raised to allow for rotation on its axis for easy access to all the chambers; and (b) offers variable sized internal lengths of the dispenser and slots or apertures to accommodate the varying sized items within. The present invention can be mounted vertically, horizontally, or otherwise, for the convenience of the user. The entire design and apparatus can either be disposable or of a more permanent refillable nature.
The apparatus includes:
1. A mounting unit that allows the dispenser to rotate on its axis for easy access to each of the chambers.
2. A dispenser with two holes (one off-center, the other on-center) on each end flap of the mounting unit.
3. An internal system of chambers that can accommodate various lengths with corresponding appropriately sized perforated slots in the disposable apparatus and pre-cut slots or apertures in the more permanent apparatus, corresponding to the size of the items contained in the corresponding chamber.
Using a system of dye-cuts and folds in the disposable apparatus, or formed walls in a more permanent embodiment, the chambers are created to the desired length. A cardboard (or other appropriate material) box in a disposable apparatus, or a formed box in a more permanent apparatus, having two holes for the mounting unit on the ends and appropriately sized perforated or pre-cut slots/apertures corresponding to each chamber encases the said chambers. A U-shaped mounting unit, with a hook and loop fastener attached (or double-sided tape or mounting holes drilled in) at the top mounting side, and protrusions on the internal side of the two shorter extensions of the U-shape mounting unit, is placed in the off-center of the two end holes for shipping and display. Subsequently, the extensions are then moved to the center end holes for mounting and easy access so that items of varying sizes can be dispensed simultaneously through the appropriate slots.